earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Stamp
thumb|right|244px|Stamp rides More Stamp at Bloodhoof Village in Mulgore. right|thumbnail|244px|Stamp and another Stamp at the Darkmoon Faire. thumb|right|244px|Stamp in Winterspring. right|thumbnail|244px|Stamp in the Undercity right|thumbnail|244px|Stamp in his Headless Horseman's helm right|thumbnail|244px|Stamp goes surfing on a croc Basic Information Alts: Horde: Rote, Ulaumao, Patinjunar, Mahrunk / Alliance: Cups, Zanthafir Mounts: More Stamp (Great Brown Kodo), Glowyeyes (Swift Timber Wolf), Growlflap (Blue Windrider), Grumbleclaw (Warbear) Pets: Pad (Snowshoe rabbit), Purr (Cat), Squawk (Parrot), Flapfang (Netherwing whelp), No-See (Wolpertinger) Stories: *Stamp Go! Stamp Hit!: Beyond the Dark Portal *Demon Space Paladins! * The End of Stamp *'Archives:' **The Adventures of Stamp **More Adventures of Stamp **The Adventures of Stamp: Blood in Peril **The Adventures of Stamp: Dead and Back Again **The Adventures of Stamp: Bugged **The Continuing Adventures of Stamp **New Adventures of Stamp Personality Stamp's a generally happy-go-lucky warrior, fiercely devoted to his friends and most of his relatives. However, he has been long estranged from his father, Echo, a traveling singer and storyteller, over Echo's refusal to avenge the death of his wife, Bendingstalk. She was slain by Centaurs in the Barrens of Kalimdor. When angered or hurt by someone he cares about, he tends to grow quiet and withdrawn. When angered by someone he doesn't like ... well, he gets very loud and then starts to hit and hit and hit and hit. History Born and raised in the Barrens during the later years of the Tauren's nomadic existence, Stamp Bloodhoof has grown into a proud and driven warrior in service to the Horde. He has been a fierce defender of his sister Raysha and his former Clan Mates in Storm Earth and Fire. The son of Bendingstalk and Echo Bloodhoof, Stamp got his unusual manner of speaking from taking one too many kicks to the head while hunting Kodos in the Barrens of Kalimdor. His professions have varied, from dabbling in herbalism and mining in his younger years to a tight focus on engineering and, more recently, to blacksmithing. After his services were no longer required for the war effort against the Silithids, Stamp shifted to skinning. He's got a terrible weakness for weapons - or, as he calls them, "hit and hits." He has trained in all weapons one can learn and he owns many different kinds of weapons, some of them quite rare. Despite the renown that has come from Gizmik Fazzle spreading stories of Stamp's adventures, Stamp plays down his celebrity: "Stamp just Stamp," he says. He prefers to keep a low profile, maintaining humility and an unassuming nature. In his younger days, Stamp dabbled in mining and herbalism. He shifted his focus to skinning and engineering. Eventually, he came to master "shrieky-shouty gobble gadgets," such as the teleportation device Stamp referred to as the "here-to-therer thingy." But mishaps abounded with the teleporter. Sometimes, it set Stamp on fire. Sometimes, it transformed him rapidly between a Tauren, a murloc, a trogg, and a gnoll. Others, it replaced him with his evil twin - the nefarious Overlord Stamp, who would plot to kill Stamp's friends and take over Azeroth. Eventually, Overlord Stamp was killed by Kadingo. Limduul kept the dead megalomaniac's skull and crafted it into a helmet that he gave to Stamp within the past few months. Stamp gave up engineering after a selfish Stamp was switched with him due to a teleporter mishap during last Winter's Veil. Selfish Stamp stole toys from the Orgrimmar orphanage. He took up blacksmithing for a while as Azeroth built up toward the conflict with the Silithid, but once demand for armor and weapons dropped off, Stamp went back to a focus on gathering: Mining and skinning. He uses the proceeds to repay the orphanage for the actions of his selfish doppleganger. During this period, Stamp joined the clan of Tears of Draenor. In recent months, he had a falling out with Gizmik and fired the goblin as his chronicler. Gizmik's friends in the Steamwheedle Cartel questioned Stamp in connection with Fazzle's murder in Felwood. The scorched corpse of the goblin was found along the Bloodvenom River, the words "STAMP HIT" carved in his forehead. Besides the fact such a move would be too obvious, Stamp told the Cartel that he doesn't know how to write (which is why other people have had to write the stories about him). After Fazzle's death, Stamp hired a Tauren druid named Ulaumao Longplain to write new stories about his adventures, which focus on Stamp's journey beyond the Dark Portal. He pursued the warlock, Rote, from Azeroth to Outland after learning that the Forsaken had been responsible for Gizmik's death - only to discover that, in fact, Rote had helped Gizmik fake his death to avoid repercussions from the Steamwheedle Cartel after ditching his involvement in the Demon Space Paladins! project. Not long after this, Rote and his felguard companion ambushed Ulaumao in Nagrand, killing the chronicler. Since Ulaumao's death, Stamp has taken over the telling of his own stories. External Links * Stamp's Hoofprint: http://www.jointhesaga.com/stamp Category:Tauren category:Horde category:Warrior Category:Tears of Draenor Category:Horde:_Characters